Tag Team
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Andi is visiting Las Vegas, and wants some company...Mark and Kevin happen to be a couple of gigolos happy to provide her with some company...


As soon as I heard that knock at the door, my heart began to race. This was it. This was the moment I had been looking forward to for over a month now since I had began planning this trip to Las Vegas, and since I came across their website. After having my heart broken by my boyfriend of five years, I knew I needed to do something out of my normal element...and this is exactly what I needed to get my mind off of that cheating bastard...

Opening the door, I was immediately overwhelmed by the size of my visitors. Both men loomed over me, my head barely coming to their chests, and the muscle on them both...by their profiles, I had known they were large, but apparently I had not properly prepared myself for just how large they actually were.

"Andi?" the first man asked, his deep voice making my entire body flush with heat.

"Y-Yeah, hi. Sorry, please come in," I replied, embarrassed by my awkwardness, and stepping aside I allowed them to enter the hotel room.

"Nice room you got," the first guy commented once I shut the door, looking around before looking back at me. Once more smiling at me, he extended his hand as he added, "I'm Kevin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," I said with a smile, and shook his hand, the warmth and strength of his grip making the butterflies in my stomach go even more berserk.

"And I'm Mark," the second guy finally said, his voice equally deep and delicious, and I smiled at him as I shook his hand as well. It was amazing at what polar opposites the two were look-wise. While Kevin had thick, luscious long blonde locks, Mark's hair fell in long, soft black waves around his face. As tan as Kevin was, Mark was as equally pale. My gaze went back and forth between Kevin's warm hazel eyes, and Mark's piercing green stare. God, they both were gorgeous, and I could feel how wet I already was.

"Hi Mark," I said simply, and hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry...I've never done this before, so I'm kind of nervous."

"No need to be nervous, beautiful, this is all about you. Whatever you decide you want to do, I promise we will take care of you," Kevin reassured me, and flashed his dazzling white smile.

I smiled once more. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"How about you sit down, darlin', and I'll go get you something," Mark offered, and placing an arm around my shoulders he led me over to the couch. "What can I get you?"

"Um...I'm not sure, I don't normally drink," I admitted, flushing with embarrassment.

Mark gave me a crooked grin. "Don't worry, I know just what to make you," he replied, and walked over to the small refrigerator there in the room.

"So how long are you in town, beautiful?" Kevin asked as he walked over to where Mark was, the two of them examining the alcohol options.

"I just got in yesterday, so I still have about a week here," I stated as I watched them, entranced by their every movement.

"Ah, so the fun is just beginning, huh?" Kevin commented, looking up at me with a grin.

I gave a small giggle. "Something like that," I replied, and continued to watch them both as they walked back over to me. As Mark handed me my glass I could see that, while they both had dark drinks, mine was a mixture of orange and red.

"So what is a gorgeous little thing like you doing here in Vegas all alone?" Mark asked as the two of them joined me on the couch, and I immediately became overpowered by their scent and the heat radiating from their massive frames.

Looking down at my glass, I shrugged, and hesitated before replying, "I've been going through a hard time in my personal life, so I felt like I needed a distraction. I've never been here, so Vegas seemed like the most appropriate place to go, since it's obviously not hurting for a selection of things to do."

Taking a drink from his glass, Kevin gently brushed back a strand of my hair from my face. "If you don't mind my asking, what kind of a hard time are you going through?"

I could not bring myself to look at either men as my eyes began to burn at the thought of my ex. "I...well...I'm going through a breakup. I came home one day and found my boyfriend fucking my best friend in our bed. Some welcome home, huh?"

"What an idiot," Kevin commented as he took another drink.

"I work a lot, so I guess it's my own fault," I added quietly, and suddenly a strong hand was gently but firmly grasping my chin, forcing me to look at Mark.

"Don't you dare condone his actions, and put the blame on yourself. He should have been proud to have such a beautiful and hard working woman. Sounds to me like he was a punk, and that you are better off without him," Mark stated, his stern tone taking me by surprise. "It sounds to me like you need a real man, so drink up, and let us show you how a woman should be really treated," he added in a gentler tone, and gently pushed upward on my glass, encouraging me to take a drink.

Giving into him, I brought the drink up to my lips, letting out a quiet moan as soon as the liquid hit my tongue. "Oh god, that's good," I commented, closing my eyes and licking my lips as I indulged in the sweet warmth it provided.

"I have a feeling that won't be the last time you'll be saying that tonight," Kevin murmured in my ear, his words making my face grow red and his breath on my neck making goosebumps break out all over my skin. Peaking over at him, I simply grinned sheepishly and took another drink, trying hard to relax. They both had such a calming presence, but my attraction towards them had me wound tight.

"So. We're here for whatever needs you want to fulfill. What did you have in mind tonight?" Mark asked, toying with a strand of my hair.

I looked back over at him. "I...well, I..."

"You what? No need to be shy with us, darlin'." I took another drink as I tried to come up with the right words to say, and without realizing it ended up finishing the entire thing in one long swallow. "Thirsty?" Mark asked with a smirk.

I giggled nervously. "Just nervous, still."

"Here, let me get you another. It'll help you relax," Mark replied, and grabbing my glass went back over to the refrigerator.

"Turn your back to me," Kevin said as he placed his glass on the coffee table in front of us, and when I did so I immediately felt his strong hands on my shoulders, caressing and kneading as he eased the tension there. "You're so tense," he commented, and when I felt his hands directly against the skin of my shoulders my eyes slipped shut. I could feel him push my hair to the side, exopsing my neck to him, and I tilted my head in the direction of how it fell, a soft moan escaping my lips when I suddenly felt his kisses where my shoulder met my neck.

"Getting started without me, huh?" Mark commented teasingly as he walked back over, a smirk on his face as he sat down and handed me my drink.

"Of course not, I'm just warming her up," Kevin replied as he pulled back, and I could feel my face grow hot as I once more flushed.

Thanking Mark, I took a rather large swallow of the drink he had made me, grateful for the warmth I felt spreading through my chest from it. I could feel myself slowly relaxing, and my comfort level rising with them. For a moment, we sat there in silence, and as I thought of how to word what I wanted to say I chewed on my lip as I stared into the distance over Mark's shoulder. "You look like you have something on your mind," Mark stated as he watched me, taking a drink from his glass as he did so.

My gaze snapped up to his green one. "Well, I just...I'm trying to think of how to explain what I am looking for tonight, and I can't seem to find the right words."

"Don't think so hard on it, darlin', let things just fall into place," Mark reassured me. "Regardless of what happens, we are yours to do with as you please. Your satisfaction is what is important."

I could not help but to smile at Mark. They both were such perfect gentlemen, and I knew it would not take much for me to turn to putty in their hands. I took another drink, finishing my second glass for the night, and hesitated before quietly commenting, "I think I want to get more comfortable...in the bedroom...if that is okay?"

"Do you want that to include us?" Kevin asked, his deep voice directly in my ear making a shudder run up my spine.

Lightly biting my lip, I nodded. "Yes please," I replied, and the three of us proceeded to stand up. Grabbing one of their hands, I led them into the bedroom area, the butterflies in my stomach once more beginning to flutter. "I...I don't know where to begin," I commented with a small laugh, suddenly feeling like an awkward virgin.

They both chuckled at this. "Maybe we should start with our boots," Kevin replied, and I watched the two of them as they swiftly removed their boots and socks, leaving their feet bare like mine. "Come here, beautiful," he added, crooking a finger at me, and hesitantly I walked over to him. Gently, he pushed my hair back from my face, and took my face in his hands, his warm gaze studying my face. "You're so gorgeous," he murmured, his thumb tracing over my lower lip, and my breath caught in my throat when he leaned down to capture my lips with his in a soft kiss. As the kiss deepened, our mouths melding together as our tongues danced, my hands cautiously reached up to flatten against his chest, and forcing myself to not be so hesitant, I allowed them to run along his strong chest and hard stomach.

"You ain't the only one who gets to have fun, here," Mark suddenly commented, and gently grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Kevin and toward him. I couldn't help but to give a small giggle as I allowed Mark to pull me close, but that laugh quickly died off when he kissed he urgently, his hands in my hair as his mouth dominated mine. My fingers knotted in his shirt as I held onto him, and when his arms circled around me to hold me to him I allowed my hands to explore his midsection as well, his body just as hard and masculine.

I could hear Kevin move behind me, and jumped slightly when I felt his hands on my hips, stroking the skin just above the waist of my jeans, before reaching around to undo them. "I get the feeling you're hiding something incredible under these clothes," Kevin stated when Mark finally pulled back from our kiss.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Oh, you do, huh?" I asked coyly, my drinks finally beginning to kick in. Stepping closer to the bed, I moved to where I was facing both men, and teasingly pushed the hem of my shirt up my tummy, slowly revealing the soft flesh beneath. "I think I would feel more comfortable without this," I commented, still toying with my shirt, and abruptly pulled it off over my head, giggling as I tossed it off to the side.

"Damn," Mark murmured, his gaze immediately going to my bared midsection.

Stepping closer to them, I smiled sweetly up at them as I reached out and yanked up on their shirts. "Your turn," I said simply as I finally freed their shirts from their pants, and chuckling both men did as I requested, their shirts joining mine on the floor. "Shit," I added with awe, my hands running along their chests as I admired their muscular chests and abdomens.

"I think you might feel even more comfortable if you got rid of the rest of them clothes," Kevin stated as he flashed a grin, making me giggle once more.

"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine," I replied coyly as I wiggled my jeans down my hips to fall to the floor, leaving me in just my bra and panties. As they worked on removing their jeans as well, I reached behind to unclasp my bra, holding it in place over my breasts as I watched them step out of the offending pieces of clothing and were left standing there in black boxer briefs. When their attention was back on me, I finally let the bra fall to the floor, and grinned when I saw the look which came to their eyes as they took in the view of my bared breasts. I bit my lip when they finally removed the final article of clothing hiding them from me, my gaze immediately going to their already hard cocks. They both were seriously well endowed, and I was suddenly unsure if what I was feeling was excitement or intimidation.

"You'll get to play with them as long as you want, darlin'. We showed you ours, now show us yours," Mark commented, bringing me out of my trance, and grinning sheepishly I turned my back to them. Bending forward, I slowly slid my panties down my legs, giving them a full view of my ass and a peek of my nether region. "Nice and thick, just the way I like them," Mark added, and I gave a small yelp of surprise when I suddenly felt his hands on my hips as he pressed his groin into me, allowing me to feel just how hard his cock was.

"Hey now, don't you rush things," I stated as I straightened back up and turned to face him, my reaction making him give a crooked grin. "So...I have things I would like to try...if that's okay..." I added nervously, looking back and forth between the two men.

They both raised an eyebrow at me. "'Things'? What kind of 'things'?" Kevin asked.

I walked over to where I had my suitcase, and both of them followed me over to it. "It's nothing too crazy," I started as I unzipped it, and reached into the hidden compartment on the inside. "I just have a curiosity when it comes to BDSM," I added as I pulled out restraints and toys. "Nothing extreme. Just small stuff, like being tied up...being spanked...things like that."

"Are you wanting us to do this to you, or do you want to do this to us?" Mark asked as he picked up and examined the small flogger I had.

I could not help but to laugh at this. "No, no, you doing it to me. I'm pretty submissive, so I don't think I could ever do something like that to someone else...especially guys like you."

Both men laughed as well. "I'll be honest, this sort of thing is more Mark's expertise, but we are both more than willing to do whatever you want us to," Kevin said as he picked up the restraints, and walked over to the headboard.

As Kevin attached the restraints to the bed, Mark stated, "It's important to create a safe word, so we know when to stop if we are taking things too far." I nodded in agreement. "Is there a certain word you would like to use?"

I thought for a moment, and finally replied, "Misery."

Mark smirked at this, and nodded. "That works. Now, are there any hard limits for you? Anything you want us to strictly avoid?"

I once more thought about it. "No tickling," I replied, and both men laughed.

"I can respect that," Mark said as he grabbed something off of the bed, and walked over to me. When he held it up, I could see he had in his hand the ball gag I had bought. I was not sure if it would be something they would be into, and was actually excited to see him show interest in it. "Turn around," he commanded, and I willingly did as he asked, another rush of excitement going through me at the feeling of the ball gag being firmly in place. He had me turn to face him once more, and when I looked up at him I suddenly saw a new look in his eye...a darker, and more sinister look which made my clit tingle. "I'm going to make you my whore before the night is up," he growled in my ear, his hand coming up to grasp my jaw, and all I could do was nod. I gave a squeak of surprise when Mark abruptly lifted me up over his shoulder, and tossed me carelessly onto the bed, both men tying down my wrists and ankles before I even had the chance to react.

"I think this could help make things interesting," Kevin commented as he held up a blindfold, and I quickly shook my head no, suddenly unsure of how I felt about not being able to see what would happen to me. Nodding in protest, he stepped toward me, and despite how hard I thrashed my head he still managed to get the blindfold over my eyes.

"Flip her over, and prop that sexy little ass up," Mark stated, and again I gave a cry of surprise when strong hands flipped me over onto my stomach, making it so my hands and feet were tightly crossed. As soon as I was on my stomach, the same pair of hands pulled up on my waist, forcing me up to where I was kneeling and my arms were stretched out in front of me, and I felt what I assumed were pillows being put under my lower abdomen to keep my ass up in the air. "What a pretty little peach," Mark murmured, and I closed my eyes when I felt his large hand caress one of my bared cheeks, on occasion giving a squeeze and wandering lower to skim across my quite sensitive lips.

"The prettiest peach," Kevin added, and I felt another large hand doing the same thing.

"I think I want to make it blush, though," Mark added, and suddenly I felt the crack of the flog against my ass, the sting making me cry out. Three more times, the leather of the whip bit into my exposed backside, and despite the pain searing where it landed, I had never felt more turned on before in my life. "Knock the restraint against the headboard if you need me to stop while the ball gag is in," Mark quietly commented in my ear, concern evident in his voice, and when I nodded he went back to using the flog on me, each hit just a little bit harder than the previous one. "Aww, am I hurting you, darlin'?" he asked when I started to squirm away from his strikes, and when I once more nodded I felt a hand lightly caress the now overly sensitive skin of my ass. "Maybe I should move lower," he commented, and I jumped when I felt the hot sting of what I could tell was the other whip I brought striking my nether lips and the back of my thighs. Crying out, I once more began to squirm against his administrations as he relentlessly smacked the back of my thighs, but never once did I knock the headboard as a sign of tapping out. "I think it's time to move higher now," he stated when he could see my thighs trembling and my face buried in the mattress, and as I heard movement I could feel Kevin softly stroke my thighs as he shushed me.

"Want me to make it feel better, beautiful?' Kevin asked, and when I nodded I moaned when I immediately felt his fingertips pressing into my clit, rubbing slow but firm circles against it. I again began to squirm, this time not from pain but from pleasure, and cried out when I once more felt the flogger, this time on my back. My head spun from the intensity of the sensations I was feeling as both men made me feel such extreme pain and pleasure. I desperately wanted to beg Kevin to not stop as his fingers quickened, but all I could do was let out muffled moans to let them know I approved of every last thing they were doing to me. When I felt Kevin's hand leave me, and him move away, I made a very audible grumble of protest, my reaction making both men laugh. "What's the matter, beautiful? Didn't like that?" Kevin asked, and I nodded, giving a small whimper when Mark once more struck my back. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," he reassured me, and I jumped when I suddenly felt the strong vibrations of the wand massager I brought against my clit. Moaning, I arched back against it, feeling an orgasm already beginning to form, when there was suddenly another sharp crack of the whip against my ass.

"Don't fucking move," Mark ordered, his voice harsh. Whimpering, I tried to stay still as he demanded, my thighs once more trembling as the pressure within me built.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Kevin asked in a low voice directly next to my ear, and I nodded, again wishing I could beg him not to stop. "I bet that'd feel nice, wouldn't it?" Again, I nodded, so very very close to falling apart, when he suddenly pulled away once more. Hitting my feet and hands against the mattress, I let out a muffled 'no', knowing I looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum and not caring. I was desperate for that sweet release, and upset over how abruptly he took it away.

"You poutin', darlin'?" Mark asked, amusement in his voice.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, hiding my face in the mattress.

"Spoiled little brats don't get their way with me," Mark replied, and once more slapped my ass, making me cry out once more. "So be a good little girl, and we might give you what you want. Understood?"

"Mmhmm," I murmured again, and laid still, waiting for their next move. I gave a cry of surprise when I was once more flipped over onto my back, and right away I felt the constraints tightened even more so that I could barely move. I closed my eyes when I felt fingertips lightly caressing my exposed skin all over, my nipples puckering as soon as they brushed against them. I was craving to feel those big hands all over me in the worst way. My heartbeat quickened when I felt the whip being brushed across my ribs, and jumped at the feel of a sudden hard smack. I moaned when the vibrator was once more pressed snugly against my clit, and I could have sworn this time the power on it was turned up even higher than before. Pulling against my restraints, I tried hard to move so I could assist with bringing myself closer to my impending climax, but all I got in return was another sharp slap against my ribs with the whip, forcing me to lie still.

"Are you getting close again?" Kevin asked, and I nodded. "Do you want me to let you cum this time?" Again, I nodded. "I dunno, what do you think, Mark?"

I whimpered where there was another strike, this time on my thighs. "Make that bitch cum so hard she passes out," Mark growled, and began to rain down blows on my skin with the whip as Kevin pressed even harder into my clit. A steady stream of whimpers escaped the back of my throat as I grew dangerously close, when it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, making me cry out loudly and once more desperately attempt to move my hips against the vibrator to make the pleasure last as long as possible.

When it passed, I slumped into the mattress, my entire body more sensitive than I could ever remember it being. When Kevin continued to keep the vibrator on my clit, I attempted to squirm away from him, but again just got a hard slap to the ribs. I whined when it began to grow painful, my mind screaming for him to both take it away and to not stop. "Is it hurting, sweetheart?" Kevin asked, running a finger along my jawline, and I nodded. "Good," he added simply, and began to move the vibrator in circles over my clit. Whining once more, I attempted to close my thighs, but from how tight the restraints were I could barely bend my knees. I squealed when I suddenly felt two thick fingers slam into my aching pussy, and moaned loudly when they fucked me with quick movements, the way they curled up just right making another orgasm build up quick within me.

"Cum for us, you little slut," Mark demanded, and crying out again I could feel myself gush over his fingers in spasms which were both agonizing and amazing. Holy shit, did they really just make me squirt?

As I again became a limp pile of limbs there on the bed, the two men finally quit what they were doing, and for a moment I was left in silent darkness as I wondered what would happen next. I jumped slightly when I felt hands reaching around the back of my head, and after a few moments I felt the ball gag being pulled from my mouth. The blindfold was then removed, and after blinking a few times my vision was finally able to focus on the two smiling faces above me. "You okay?" Mark asked softly as he gently wiped the drool from my face.

"Y-yeah...yeah, I think so," I replied, still slightly in a daze, and both men chuckled. Looking down, I could see the red welts all over my body, the tingling of the sensitive flesh giving me an odd sensation of the warm fuzzies on the inside.

"Do you want more?" Mark asked, lightly running his fingertips along the marks marring my skin from his administrations.

"No...no, I think I'm at my limit for that stuff," I admitted, grinning sheepishly. "I'm afraid if I keep going I will have to spend the rest of my trip recovering from it."

Both men laughed once more. "Is that your way of saying you are ready to call it a night already?" Kevin asked teasingly.

I quickly looked over at him. "If you think I am going to let you two leave without getting to play with those huge cocks, you are sorely mistaken, sir. Now please untie me so I may do so," I replied, and again they laughed as they undid my restraints.

"They weren't too tight, were they?" Kevin asked when he saw the red marks on my wrists, bringing up the one he undid to kiss it softly.

I smiled when he softly massaged my wrist as well. "I'm okay, I promise," I reassured him, reaching up to touch his cheek, and once I was finally free I moved to get up, wincing at the feeling of the comforter against my raw backside before standing up and stretching the soreness from my limbs. Bringing my attention back to the two men, I got back on the bed, and knelt at the foot of it as I crooked a finger at them. Not needing to be told twice, they both made their way over to me, bringing me almost eye level with their waists. Biting my lip, I took them in each of my hands, admiring how soft yet hard they felt, and argued internally over which I would enjoy first. Kevin decided to make that decision for me, by grabbing a handful of my hair and pushing my face toward his groin. Giggling, I looked up at him as I playfully licked the tip, making him give a quiet gasp, and closing my eyes I slipped the head of his cock into my mouth. As I slid him down into the back of my throat, I massaged the underside of his shaft with my tongue, making him give a quiet groan as he watched me intently. As I set in a steady bobbing rhythm, I continued to stroke Mark's waiting cock as my free hand reached between my thighs to slowly rub my clit.

"Fuck, are you good at that," Kevin groaned, his brow burrowed as his hips began to move.

Looking back up at him, my gazed locked with his as I continued to let him fuck my mouth, and just when I could tell he was about to get lost in it, I stopped, making him look down at me in disbelief. Smiling, I gave a small giggle before leaning up to kiss him, and brought my attention back to Mark. "Your turn," I said simply, and wasted no time in taking him down my throat as I started stroking Kevin's cock once more.

"Jesus," Mark groaned when I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock before sucking hard on him, a growl rumbling in his chest as he immediately took over the pace.

I continued to switch back and forth between the two of them, until my pussy was begging to be filled by them both. Straightening back up, I continued to stroke them as I quietly commented, "I think it's about time you two fucked me."

They both made a noise of approval in the back of their throats when I said this. "Tell us what you want us to do, beautiful," Kevin replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Biting my lip, I hesitated, before stating, "I...I want...I want you both at the same time."

Mark raised an eyebrow at this. "How so, darlin'?"

I could feel myself blush at having to admit what I wanted. "I want...you both to fuck me...at the same time...I want one of you in my pussy, and one of you in...my ass..."

Kevin smirked at my shyness. "Is this something you've done before?" he asked, wanting to ensure they did not hurt me.

I nodded. "I've been fucked in the ass, if that is what you're asking. It's just...been a while...and my ex was nowhere near as big as either of you, so...you know, just take it easy on me."

Both men chuckled. "Where do you want us, darlin'? Where are you going to feel the most comfortable?" Mark asked, running a hand along my arm.

I thought for a moment, before motioning behind me to the bed. "I guess I'm vanilla when it comes to what I like to fuck on," I commented, and they laughed as the three of us made our way to the head of the bed. As they stood on either side, I could see that, at some point, they both had grabbed protection, and watched them as they each rolled a condom onto their thick erections. Once their attention was again on me, they both made their way onto the bed, waiting for my next instruction. Having Kevin lie in the middle, I straddled his lap, and as Mark knelt behind me it began to sink in what was about to happen.

I felt Mark move, and jumped slightly when I suddenly felt his fingers coating my asshole in a slick wetness. Looking back at him, I watched him as he gently caressed the puckered button, and when he looked back up at me he commented, "I just want to make sure I don't hurt you."

I smiled at this. "Thank you for being so thoughtful," I replied, and gasped when I suddenly felt Kevin's cock pressing against the seam of my pussy. I looked down at him with wide eyes, and found him smirking up at me.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, teasing my clit with the tip of his cock, and taking a deep breath I nodded. Cupping my face with one of his hands, Kevin watched me as he arched his hips up, making me gasp once more as he eased into me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, my head spinning by the time his pelvis was flush with mine.

"You okay?" he asked as he began to slowly thrust into me.

Quickly, I nodded. "I'm so okay..." I gasped, making him chuckle. "You're huge...Jesus Christ, you're so huge!"

"Is that a good thing, baby?" Kevin murmured, his eyes never leaving me, and again I quickly nodded, my response bringing a smug smirk to his face.

"You ready for me, darlin'?" Mark asked in my ear, his breath on my neck making me shiver.

Looking over my shoulder at him, I nodded. "Please fill me up, Mark," I pleaded, and immediately felt the tip of his cock press against my asshole. I gasped when the head slipped inside me, and whimpered as he slowly eased into me, the sensations a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Breathe," he whispered in my ear, and when I realized I had been holding my breath I took a deep gasp of air. "Are you alright?" he asked, his hands softly caressing my hips, and again I nodded.

"Just go slow," I replied, and when both men began to thrust into me I thought I would pass out from the intensity of the sensations they were giving me. Never before had I ever been so completely filled, and with the way they were stroking the deepest depths of me, I knew I was going to cum hard and fast. "Faster, please," I whispered after having become accustomed to their sizes, my request taking them both by surprise.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, please fuck me...oh god, I'm going to cum so fucking hard..." I pleaded, desperate for that sweet release as I kissed him urgently.

"That's it, cum all over us," Mark growled, slapping one of my ass cheeks, and as soon as they picked up the pace, I moaned into Kevin's mouth as I came on their cocks. "Holy shit, I think I died for a second," I gasped once I managed to calm down, my comment making them both laugh. "I kind of want you two to switch places...if that's okay?"

Kevin smiled up at me. "If that's what you want," he replied, and kissed me before gently pulling out and moving from beneath me.

Once he was off to the side, Mark moved to the middle of the bed, and it was now his turn to be straddled. "Hi," he said when I settled on his lap, giving me a crooked grin.

I smiled back. "Hi," I replied, and could not help but to giggle as I leaned down to kiss him. I could feel Kevin settle behind me, and pulled back to gasp when I suddenly felt him ease into my ass. My eye rolled back when Mark quickly followed suit by sinking into my still aching pussy, and I found myself wondering if I could even handle cumming again.

"I want you both to cum," I commented as I grabbed at both men, suddenly desperate to know what they both looked and sounded like in the throes of passion.

"You're making it very difficult not to," Kevin replied, his voice strained as he fought to keep his motions gentle.

"He's right...fuck, you feel so fucking good," Mark added, beginning to thrust with more force.

"You do too...god, you both do too..." I whimpered, kissing Mark desperately as they continued to take me to heights I never knew existed. "Fuck me...please fuck me, I want to feel you both cum," I begged, and cried out as they both let go and moved as fast and hard as they needed to. I was officially nothing more than a fucktoy to them, and I loved every second of it.

"Ladies first," Mark panted, and pulled me back down for a heated kiss as his fingers found my clit. Moaning against him, I bucked against his hand as I quickly spiral up and up, and suddenly I felt myself crushed between both of their hard bodies as we all three came in perfect unison, everything around me a pulsing wave of pleasure as it crashed over me in a flurry of frenzied thrusts and muffled curses. When we finally came back down to reality, they both gently pulled from me again, and all three of us collapsed onto the bed a tangled mess of limbs, my body nestled tightly between theirs as we all simply looked up at the ceiling.

"I think this might not be the last time I see you two," I finally commented after a long moment of silence, and all three of us laughed. "Come on, big boys. Let's go shower," I added, and as I led them into the bathroom I found myself wondering just what would come of the rest of this trip.


End file.
